Prints generated by solid ink jet printers are known to rub and scratch quite easily on all papers, especially on coated stock, due to poor bonding between the ink and substrate. This characteristic results in unsatisfactory prints and customer complaints. One approach to minimize this problem is to apply a coating over the print, which forms a protective barrier. This coating therefore aids in increasing the robustness of the print.